


Fragments

by scifinut



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-23 12:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifinut/pseuds/scifinut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the Doctor didn't really take everything from Donna? Set after Journey's End, but no spoilers if you haven't seen it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragments

Sometimes she thought she remembered something. It was mostly just flashes and images, like a half-remembered dream. Other times, though, it was terrifying. Fire, ice, prisons and knives, but never guns, and at times she wondered why that was.

There was never any sound or smell, only what she could see and feel. Her mum was, as always, useless to talk to. Gramps had surprised her with his answer though. He had told her to quit her daydreaming and get on with her life. He had been so forceful that she didn't even try to ask why.

She never could remember any more than the images flashing by. It could have been pictures from a stranger's photo book for all the attachment she felt to them. Maybe Gramps was half right. Maybe they were just dreams. But that didn't mean she was ready to give them up.

There was this guy sometimes. Except he wasn't just any guy, he was special to whomever's memories these were. If she was pressed about him she'd never be able to say exactly what he looked like. He had brown hair, and he was skinny, but there were loads of skinny brown haired guys out there. But he smiled at her.

She liked to dream about where these memory fragments came from, who had lived this life, who had known such a special man. But when she saw him smile she instead liked to imagine that he was smiling directly at her, sharing some private joke. To think of someone as special as him giving a smile like that to a woman like her made her feel special herself.

It made her feel like the most important person in the universe.


End file.
